


cover song

by loafers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, cisboy!calum, cisgirl au, cisgirl!Luke, cisgirl!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/pseuds/loafers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum really didn't expect that inviting Luke to join his and Michael's band would end in so many boners. He didn't expect a lot of things that have resulted from insisting Luke and Michael make nice, like the fact that they're kinda, well, they need work but they're not awful, and they're just doing covers so far, mainly because Calum hasn't worked up the courage yet to show them the songs he's been writing but, the point is, the lesbianism. That's mostly what Calum's struggling with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cover song

Calum really didn't expect that inviting Luke to join his and Michael's band would end in so many boners. He didn't expect a lot of things that have resulted from insisting Luke and Michael make nice, like the fact that they're kinda, well, they need work but they're not _awful_ , and they're just doing covers so far, mainly because Calum hasn't worked up the courage yet to show them the songs he's been writing but, the point is, the lesbianism. That's mostly what Calum's struggling with.

Michael is his best friend and she always has been and he's never, okay, only very rarely has he ever thought of her in _that_ way. Like, she's hot, especially since she got boobs and stuff, but Calum's done too many embarrassing things in front of her to entertain any serious romantic feelings towards her. And Luke, well. Okay, maybe it kind of stings a little that it ended up this way but it's not like Calum ever told Michael about his pathetic crush on her. Anyway, if Luke's proper lesbo there's no use crying over it, he never had a chance with her.

So it's twofold, the effect that Michael and Luke's big gay affair has on Calum; one, he's jealous, and two, he's horny. Constantly. They're just _so hot_. Luke's hot enough on her own to get Calum worked up if he looks at her too long, especially when she's singing or playing her guitar or like, standing and breathing and existing. It's definitely having a rub-off effect on Michael. Ha, rubbing off. Calum wonders if they do that, like, that thing. Scissoring. He's watched so much lesbian porn since Mike and Luke got together, he has all sorts of inappropriate questions he needs answers to.

Whether it's some weird side-effect of his possible hopeless crush on Luke or not, Calum totally can't help getting distracted by Michael now, and it's a struggle getting through band practice while trying to hide his erection behind his bass. He's developed coping mechanisms, like rushing home to rub one out before having to face them at practice. Unfortunately though, this makes him late, pointlessly so when he bangs in through the screen door of Michael's granny flat one afternoon and finds them together. Calum freezes.

They're sprawled out on the couch together, school dresses rucked up, caught in the tangle of their pale thighs. Michael's are pale, softer, Luke's long and thin. Calum swallows and manages to drag his eyes away, but then he notices how Michael's has her hand slipped inside the unbuttoned front of Luke's school dress. He drops his guitar case with a clatter.

"Fuck," Calum spits and they both look at him, faces shocked and mouths bruised red, kiss-swollen. His dick twitches. Luke makes a little distressed noise and reaches to tug her dress down.

"What're you doing here," Michael demands, not bothering to pull her own dress over her ass _or_ remove the hand she has on Luke's tit.

Calum hoists his guitar back up and brandishes at them. "Uh, practice?"

"Duh," Michael shoots back, rolling her eyes. "I mean, you're late, we thought you weren't coming."

Coming. Ah ha. Calum swallows. "Obviously," he says a little huffily and finally shuffles into the small living area properly. The door swings shut behind him with a harsh bang.

Michael narrows her eyes and squirms up to sitting, still on Luke's tummy. Luke sheepishly buttons her dress. "What's your problem?" Michael asks, as if it's totally unreasonable that Calum's struggling a little to figure out how exactly he's supposed to react to walking in on his two best friends engaging in probably almost lesbian sex.

Calum decides to take the high road and ignore her. Plus, keeping quiet and averting his eyes gives him a few extra precious seconds to process, calm his heartbeat and send desperate pleas to his stupid, awful dick not to get any wild ideas.

He sets his case down and kneels beside it, flicks the latches and takes out his guitar. All business. Good plan. Very mature. "Are we gonna practice or not?" he asks, sending them an impatient look. Luke squirms out from under Michael, huffy and pink faced. Michael isn't helping, a dead flopped weight on top of poor skinny Luke. Calum's familiar with the tactic. It's like Michael has some weird superpower where she can make herself ten times heavier than she actually is.

Luke manages to free herself, though. She stands, flicks her ruffled hair back over her shoulder and carefully smoothes down the skirt of her dress, but then Michael catches her around the waist and drags her back down into her lap. Calum frowns as Luke squeals and swears, jabbing her elbow back into Michael's ribs. Calum can tell it's kind of an act. She's not really protesting, can't be. She looks too delighted and is giggling way too much. He's so fucking single.

Calum shuffles around on his knees unhappily and plonks down on his bum, crosses his legs and settles his bass, still shiny and new, in his lap. "You guys," he prompts, giving them a look that he hopes comes across as contentious and not desperate, because Michael has her hand up Luke's skirt now, stroking her pale thigh and Calum can see how it makes Luke squirm. She looks like she knows Michael should stop but doesn't really want her to, and Calum understands. It probably feels really good, Michael has soft hands.

Michael leans in and kisses Luke's throat and Luke groans and pushes her back. "Michael," she says. Calum licks his lips and adjusts his bass in his lap like he has a million times before since Mike and Luke started hooking up. He tries not to let his brain run away from him into steamy fantasy territory but it's hard when Michael's dress is still undone so he can see the soft curve of her breast, pale skin so pretty against the black of her bra. He's seen Michael's tits a million times before but come on, he's only human. And it's different, anyway, when Michael's got Luke in her lap, her hand up Luke's dress and a filthy smile on her lips.

Calum would leave, he'd totally just get up and walk out, but now his dick is proper hard and they'd definitely notice if he stood up. He swallows, feeling ashamed of himself, looks down at his guitar and kind of wishes he'd never showed up. They clearly don't want him there.

Luke squirms out of Michael's grip for a second time, her bare feet on the lino as she stands up. Calum looks up at her and smiles back in relief when she smiles at him apologetically. On the couch, Michael is squinting suspiciously at them.

Calum clears his throat and plucks at the strings of his guitar absent-mindedly. "We need to work on a new cover," he announces, trying not to let Michael's accusing stare make him feel too guilty. He hasn't done anything. He's the one who should be pissed off, really. Michael making him watch her feel up her girlfriend when she knows Calum doesn't have anyone of his own.

"Yeah," Luke agrees and settles down on the floor across from Calum. She reaches for her guitar and pulls it into her lap, head bowed as she watches fingers on the frets, forming a chord. Her hair falls forward, hiding most of her face. Calum kind of wants to reach out and tuck it back behind her ear. Which would be totally inappropriate, probably.

She strums her guitar and looks up at Calum with a smile. Calum feels proud that he both manages to keep his hands to himself _and_ that he totally recognises the chord Luke's playing. It's a G. He's totally getting better at this stuff.

"I thought maybe we could cover I Miss You by Blink?" Luke says shyly. "I think it'd really suit your voice," she glances up at Calum and blushes a bit. Calum grins, the compliment swelling up warm in his chest, until Michael huffs pointedly and flops over onto her side.

"You're the lead singer, you're supposed to sing so we don't have to," Michael gripes and kicks her leg out, knocking a lamp at the end of the couch and making Calum look up as the shade wobbles noisily. It doesn't fall. Michael stares pointedly at the guitar in Calum's lap and smirks.

"I'm not the lead singer," Luke says. "We all sing."

"Yeah but you're the only one that's actually any good," Michael argues, her hand slipped inside her undone dress, fingers stroking down from her bra to her belly button and back up again in a slow, calming rhythm. Calum's captivated, hypnotised; he swallows and realises at some point he has matched his own breath to the rise and fall of Michael's chest.

"That's not true," Luke says. Her voice sounds weak, Calum looks at her and finds her staring at Michael too. So it's both of them caught up in Michael's game.

It's stupid. Calum knows Michael's just trying to get her way, whatever it is. Calum's not totally sure, but it's understandable he's not thinking straight when Michael's flung her leg gracelessly off the side of the couch, dress riding up to expose her spread thighs and the little secret triangle of fabric between them. Calum swallows. Her undies are purple.

"I don't _feel_ like practicing," Michael whines, an ugly childish noise that grates on Calum's nerves enough to shock him out of staring in mouth-drooling lust at her underpants.

He rolls his eyes, embarrassed, adjusting his bass on his lap again. He's really hard. He shakes his head to try to clear it and adjusts his bass pointedly. "You do what you want then, we're gonna practice a new song," he says bravely, gesturing to Luke and hoping desperately that she'll back him up.

"Okay," Michael says and there's a thump; Michael rolling off the couch onto her hands and knees. Calum's relieved, maybe it's over. Maybe Michael will just shut up and play with the little egg shakers they nicked from the music room now. Of course, Calum's couldn't be that lucky.

Michael crawls over to them and tugs at Luke's legs, pulling them apart and shifting between them.

"Michael!" Luke squeaks, and Michael just grins and ducks down to press her red mouth against Luke's thigh "What are you doing?" Luke asks, distressed, squirming as Michael noses up under her skirt. Michael persists and Luke bats at her shoulder, which only makes Michael giggle against Luke's skin. Calum can tell it feels good from the sheer red-faced look of terror on Luke's face.

"Cal said to do what I want," Michael says like it's obvious, innocent, no big deal. She's basically purring. "And I wanna eat you out."

Calum chokes. "Uh," he splutters, trying not to pass out from the dizzy rush of arousal.

"Oh my god," Luke gasps. Michael pushes up off the floor, hands braced either side of Luke's hips pushing her tits together. Calum's stupid dick throbs. He's gripping the neck of his bass so hard he's scared he might snap it in two but like, what the fuck.

"What?" Michael grins and pushes Luke's guitar back into her lap. "You guys can work while I get you off, right? It won't take long," she smirks.

"Shut up!" Luke hisses, glancing at Calum. She blushes pretty easy but this is the reddest Calum's ever seen her, like she's really actually uncomfortable. Michael's such a dick.

Calum frowns and shoves his bass back into its case. "This isn't funny, Michael. Whatever, I can go," Calum huffs. He snaps the latches closed.

Michael rolls her eyes and drapes herself over Luke's lap to reach for Calum's wrist. Her fingers are small and hot wrapping around it. She gives him a little tug. "Or you could stay," she says. Calum looks at her ready to snatch his wrist away and bitch her out but is pulled up short by the look on her face. It's still smug, carefully casual, but there's something else there too. Calum's been her best friend for long enough to see it; a look he's never seen before, at least not trained on him. It's startling and makes Calum sit back down, his wrist lax in Michael's grip.

"Are you gunna quit being dumb?" Calum asks uncertainly. Michael just lets him go and licks her lips, scrambles back up to sit between Luke's thighs again.

"Yeah, you're being really weird," Luke says with a cute little frown. Michael laughs and kisses her quickly on the mouth.

"M'not being weird," Michael pouts, rubbing her nose against Luke's cheek. Luke giggles, biting her lip but it doesn't make her smile any less adoring. "Calum doesn't think it's weird, look," she points and Calum freezes, "he's totally hard."

Calum's eyes go wide as Luke follows Michael's finger pointed right at his crotch, where his hard dick is obviously pushing out the front of his baggy school trousers. Calum covers himself with his hands and makes a noise like a hurt puppy, which is pretty embarrassing, but like, no worse than the entire situation.

"Uh, sorry," Calum mumbles, looking at the ground and trying to keep himself covered while he gets up off the floor. Calum's cheeks are burning so hot he almost feels like he's on fire, light headed and confused with embarrassment and the need to just escape, get out of there.

"Shut up," Michael rolls her eyes. Luke's still looking at Calum, her cheeks pink. "It's fine, stop," Michael says.

"Leave him alone," Luke says and Calum's grateful but it just makes it worse. Oh god, he's such a freaky little weirdo, they're his friends and they're in a relationship, a gay one, he fucking hates his stupid dick, his whole stupid body for betraying him like this. "You're the horny one, talking about," Luke falters, pushing Michael away from her a little, "that stuff. Sex. You can't blame him." Luke gets up off the floor and Michael pouts at her feet. "Calum, it's okay. Just ignore her," Luke says, her big eyes blue and sincere, reaching out and curling her hand around Calum's arm.

Calum hates it, even that turns him on. Her hand is so soft. He's staring back at her trying to figure out what he's supposed to do, run away like he wants or stay and battle it out. He kind of wants to jerk off. It feels sticky in his pants, uncomfortable, he should at least change them.

Michael's face appears over Luke's shoulder, her smile still just as wicked as she slips her arm around Luke's waist, brushes her hair back off her shoulder and kisses her neck. Calum swallows, watching Michael's pink mouth against Luke's pale skin and feels Luke's grip on him tighten on his arm the tiniest bit.

"She wants you too, you know," Michael says, her voice deep and low. It catches Calum, stills him. Stills everything, the world shrunk down to Michael's words and Luke's hand on him.

Luke groans, falling back against Michael, pleads, "shut _up_ ," but Michael just keeps talking.

"Yeah, you wouldn't think it, looking at her," Michael pauses so there's nothing to distract from what her hand is doing on Luke's belly, slipping up to undo the buttons of her dress again, sliding in and stroking as more of Luke's skin is revealed, from her cute little belly button up. Luke shifts her weight and swallows. The hand that isn't holding onto Calum reaches back behind her and grabs at Michael's dress.

"But she's actually really greedy, you know," Michael's hands pop the last three buttons, fingers grazing over Luke's chest to curl in the fabric and pull it back off her shoulders. Luke lets her, her eyes lidded, darting to meet Calum's and then away again. Luke's dress drops to the floor. Calum's mouth is dry. Michael's hands are back on Luke, somewhere in the vicinity of her stomach but Calum's trying so hard not to look down, to keep his eyes above Luke's shoulders.

"Are," Calum tries to speak but the noise that comes out is so dry he has to clear his throat. "Are you trying to start a threesome?" He asks, hesitant still and half amused even though Luke's standing there between them in her underwear and his dick is hard and everything. Michael laughs and peers at Calum over Luke's shoulder. "Is this a joke?" Calum asks, looking her straight in the eye.

"Tell him," Michael whines as she ducks to hide her face behind Luke's shoulder and nudges Luke's hip, pushing her forward a little.

"I've always liked you," Luke says shyly.

"You like girls. You like _Mike_ ," Calum argues.

"Yeah," she agrees, "but I like boys too. I like you."

"Does it matter?" Michael huffs, hooking her chin over Luke's shoulder, "come on, just kiss him."

"Okay," Luke breathes. She reaches her hands up for Calum's jaw and steps closer into Calum's space. "You can say no," she says and Calum absolutely doesn't.

She kisses him and Calum can't help sighing. He's wanted this for so long, no matter how hard he's tried not to. It's hesitant, both of them, probably because it's too weird to see Michael's smiling at them over Luke's shoulder so Calum closes his eyes, touches Luke's bare waist and kisses her back as good as he knows how.

Luke's mouth is soft and the way she's kissing him is too. He lets her lead it, since he still doesn't know what's happening, but it's probably just so obvious that he's needy for it, eagerly tilting his head back and Luke just follows, her hand cupping the back of his neck, fingers dipping under the collar of his shirt as she deepens the kiss, tiny hot flicks of tongue against Calum's lip.

There's a hand on his cheek, cool-feeling against his hot skin, the touch startles his eyelids fluttering open to meet Michael's gaze, softer now, less teasing. Michael kisses Luke's cheek and strokes Calum's, a soft graze of her knuckles that draws Luke out of the kiss. Calum pulls away even though he wants more but it's worth it when he sees the pretty way Luke's face is flushed. She smiles a little at Calum and then it's just, it's unquestionable the way Calum meets Michael's eyes, both of them leaning in at the same time, their lips meeting over Luke's shoulder.

Michael kisses more roughly than Luke, like she knows what she wants and knows that she can get it. Calum would take issue with her being so presumptuous, but there's no way he's not following this through to the end now, plus the thought of her _wanting_ him makes his heart beat a little quicker. They've been best friends for years. Why haven't they done this before?

Michael's hands are on him, reaching around Luke and tugging him close, hands slipping from his elbows down to cover Calum's hands on Luke's waist. Calum gasps into Michael's soft mouth and Michael makes a sweet, encouraging noise in response.

He's overwhelmed. There's just so much to think about; Luke standing there in her underwear, that he's kissed her, is kissing Michael. He pulls away to breathe, to think, but Michael isn't having it. She takes one of his hands from Luke's waist and guides it down between Luke's legs.

Calum watches the gasp ripple through Luke's body, her eyes slipping closed as she actually presses herself down against his hand. She feels so hot through her damp pants, Calum wants to feel her bare and wet against his fingers. Michael pushes against the back of his hand, encouraging Calum to rub Luke a little. He feels clumsy and stupid doing it, his fingers stroking Luke's cunt, feeling the cotton of her panties soak wetter.

Luke moans, a soft sweet sound. Her thighs tremble and she leans forward against Calum's body. Michael's hand snakes between them to fondle Luke's chest, curving over her breast and squeezing. Calum's eyes follow the movement and then further down. He shudders, their bodies are so close and he's so hard, his cock pushing out the front of his pants embarrassingly. It looks awkward compared to the sight of his hand tucked tight between Luke's slim thighs, but he's feeling desperate enough now that he can't stop himself from tilting his hips forward a little so his dick bumps against Luke's thigh.

Luke startles, eyes opening and meeting Calum's, curious. She shifts her thigh to rub against him and a strained little moan bursts from Calum's mouth, his hips hitch inelegantly against Luke, a harsh needy little jerk that Luke returns with a squirm of her own, grinding against his hand.

Calum pants and they hit a rhythm, moving together almost frantically. For a hot moment he forgets everything except getting more friction against his cock, until Michael's grabbing at his hip, squeezing him and pushing him back. Calum whines and looks at her, ready to beg.

"You can't just hump my girlfriend," Michael says, something in her eyes betraying the careful light amusement in her tone. Something guarded, possessive. Calum backs off, his hands falling uselessly at his sides. She's right, this is too weird. They shouldn't be doing this at all.

Luke arches back against Michael, spine curved, the gentle jut of her slim hips pushing towards Calum, her pale tummy taut as she twists around in Michael's arms, pressing against her and wrapping her arms around Michael's shoulders. Luke's hair shifts against her skin, the ends of it sweeping down just past her shoulderblades, almost reaching the clasp of her bra. Luke kisses Michael, Calum hears it, a wet slick sound. It sounds like porn, like jerking off with lots of spit. Calum shudders and watches the way Luke rubs her whole body against Michael as she kisses her, follows the dip of her spine down to her ass. God, he wants to touch her. Touch himself. Something. It's starting to hurt, his cock so hard and trapped so tight in his trousers.

He takes a step back, right into his guitar case. It clatters onto its side, making the girls jump. Luke mumbles something and draws Michael back into the kiss, Michael's arm wrapping around Luke's slim waist as Luke reaches back blindly behind her and gestures for Calum, hand held out. Calum takes it and allows her to pull him close again, so close, his hips bumping against her ass, chest against her back. Luke draws his hand around them and settles it on Michael's waist. Michael makes a soft noise but doesn't pull away, threads her hand through Luke's hair instead, seems to pull her closer, isn't pushing Calum away anyway, which is the main thing. She fists Luke's hair and pulls, and Luke breaks the kiss with a harsh gasp. Calum's grip on Michael's waist tightens in a little relexive flinch.

"What?" Michael says, hot and low and breathless. "You want Cal to fuck you?"

"God," Calum shudders. Luke just nods and then gasps again, arching tight back against Calum, up on her tiptoes. Her head tips back and Calum feels it in the shift of their three bodies pressed tight together, feels Michael touching her. He touches Michael's elbow and feels the steady rocking movement of it and just knows, blushing hot, that Michael's got her hand between Luke's legs, her fingers in Luke's pussy.

"You want his dick here?" Michael says with a rough little thrust that makes Luke grunt and knocks her ass back against Calum. Calum's not even ashamed of the way he lets his dick rub against her, riding the curve of her ass. He's messed around with some girls before but he hasn't had full blown sex before. He really wants to, if Luke wants him to. If Michael will let him. "Aw," Michael coos and presses a hot kiss against Luke's bared throat, "don't I fuck you good enough, Lukey?"

Luke's breathing so hard between them, her skinny chest rising and falling; lungs expanding on gasped inhales and shrinking on trembling exhales. Calum feels compelled to wrap his arms around her waist and just hold her, protect her. She seems so vulnerable like this, caught between them, with Michael so cruel. Calum kisses her shoulder and she seems to grind a little harder back against him in appreciation.

"Please," Luke whimpers and Michael draws back a little, noses at Luke's jaw, a secret little smile on her lips.

"You want it?" Michael asks and Luke shudders between them. Michael steps back, "okay then," she says. Luke whimpers and sways forward, Calum catches her on reflex, his arm clumsily holding her waist as Michael slips away from his grip. A _snap_ breaks the panting quiet as Michael withdraws her hand from under the elastic waistband of Luke's underwear.

Michael licks her fingers, slowly drawing the index and pointer into her mouth. She meets Calum's eyes pointedly as she does it and Calum feels the heat there all the way down to his toes. Calum knows he's supposed to take note of the slick shine of her fingers. Luke must be so wet. Probably if Calum was a girl he'd be really wet too by now. He's hard enough that he's leaking anyway. Luke trembles in his arms.

Michael turns away. Calum's not sure if he's supposed to make a move or what. It feels so tense between him and Luke. He still feels like he's not allowed to be touching her, the warmth of her skin burning his palm on her tummy. He's hyper-aware of it, of all the places their bodies are touching, the way they fit together, the little curve of Luke's ass and how nicely his hard dick fits against it, even through his clothes. He should take them off.

Luke turns her head, leaning back against him a little heavier. They make eye contact, Luke's eyes lidded, long lashes lowered. She's flushed, biting her lip. Calum really wants to kiss her. Wants to feel for himself how wet she is. Wants to know if she really wants him to fuck her, because that's kind of. It's not something done before, hasn't got to put his dick in a girl's anything yet, but it's good, he can't deny it, the little squirm of Luke's ass back against him. At this point, he'll put his dick in Michael's shoe if it means he'll get to come soon.

Michael's shoving at some junk in the corner, which is weird. Maybe there's something she can use as a weapon in there and this is going to end up less sexy and more jealousy-induced double homicide-y. Calum swallows and squeezes at Luke's hip. She doesn't seem nervous. Michael drags a bunch of precariously stacked boxes aside and reveals the handle of a door Calum's never really noticed before. They've only ever used the main room of the flat for practice. Michael shoves the door open. It could be her secret murder dungeon. He shares a look with Luke and then they both follow her over and peer inside.

It's a bedroom, which could potentially double as a crime scene, but mostly seems to be used for storage now just like the rest of the flat, judging by the old camping stuff piled on the other side of the tidily made bed. The air is stale, hazy with dust, golden late afternoon sunlight filters through the lace curtains over the window. Luke bounces down onto the bed and it stirs up another cloud of dust into the air.

"Is this where your Grandma used to sleep?" she asks, propped up on her elbows and bouncing a bit, skinny knees pressed together. She's biting her lip, blue eyes sparkling with excitement, shameless in her underwear.

"Shut up Luke," Michael says. Calum laughs and Michael turns on him, fists the back of his shirt and gives him a rough shove toward Luke on the bed.

"Hey," Calum cries. Michael's strong, she's always given as good as she gets with the boys. Calum lands half on top of Luke, almost gets a mouthful of dusty old Grandma sheets. Luke giggles and wriggles under him until he scrambles up to face her. She kisses him, reaching for the hem of his shirt right away, pushing it up. Calum lets her take it off him, leaning up so she can pull it off over his head. When it's gone, Luke puts her hands on him, small and gentle stroking down his sides, fingers almost ticklish against his ribs and waist, making Calum shiver as he kisses Luke eagerly.

There's a sharp smack and Luke jerks under him with a yelp, pulls away from the kiss with a pout. She looks over Calum's shoulder, her lips wet and swollen pinker than usual. "Don't be jealous," she says to Michael and reaches for Calum's waistband. Michael pouts and rubs the red handprint on Luke's thigh.

"I'm not," Michael argues, but hastily shrugs off her dress and scrambles to join them on the bed in her underwear. She kneels by Luke's head and Luke tips her face up for a placating kiss that soon distracts her from trying to undo Calum's pants. Michael's hand curls into her hair as she licks into her mouth and Calum sits back between Luke's legs, undoes his pants himself. He just can't wait any longer. He sighs in relief when he frees his cock, pants shoved clumsily down his thighs. He's scared to touch himself in case he comes, scared to look down and see how embarrassingly swollen and red his cock is.

Luke's writhing under Michael, pushing her hips up like she's searching for something to rub her cunt against. Her panties are soaked, the fabric dark where it's wet between her legs. Calum reaches a tentative hand out and brushes his knuckles against her thigh. He hears her moan, loud but lost in Michael's mouth, and she spreads her legs wider apart, like she wants him. Wants him to touch her. Calum's tummy clenches in a sudden hot moment of overwhelmed arousal, his cock twitching, leaking. If he comes now without even being touched it'll be horrifying, not only because it'd get all over Luke, the thought of which sends another shock of pleasure clenching through his thighs. Michael's ignoring him, too wrapped up in the kissing, in the feel of Luke's tits under her hands. Calum's not sure if he's supposed to ask for permission but he just goes for it; brushes his fingertips up the centre of Luke's wet pants and then inches his fingers underneath, pushing the fabric aside.

He feels Luke shudder, it trembles through her whole body as his fingers slip over her hot, slick skin. She looks so wet and so pink, lurid between her pale thighs. She presses her hips down and his fingers nudge clumsily tighter against her, it must be what she wants, more. Calum strokes her more purposefully, exploring Luke's hot slit like she's the first girl he's ever touched, curious. She's so slick it's dripping down her, soaking a little damp patch on the sheets.

Luke squirms and it draws Michael's attention; a soft wet noise as their lips separate and Michael twists around to look at Calum. Calum feels caught, red handed, wet handed. He meets her eyes, Luke's too, both of them pink-faced and looking at him.

"Here," Michael says and reaches down, snatches his hand and repositions it, two fingers pressed over the top of his and Luke jerks, whimpering. Michael licks her lips. "Stroke her clit, she'll come so quick."

Calum rubs his fingertips over the swollen little peak of Luke's clit, mesmerised by how it makes her tremble and squirm. It's like she wants to get away and get closer at the same time. Michael pins her wrists by her head and tucks her hair behind her ear, licks at Luke's gasping mouth once before ducking down to drag the cup of her bra aside with her teeth.

Luke's nipple is small and pink and hard; Calum only catches a glimpse of it before Michael's lips close around it. "Cal," Luke gasps, her sweet voice cracking, sending heat rolling through the bottom of Calum's belly. "Harder, please," she whimpers, arching her chest against Michael mouth, wriggling her cunt against Calum's hand.

Calum feels bad for getting distracted even though he can't exactly help it, he's only been thinking about this for _months_. He focuses anyway, drawing tight little circles over Luke's clit. It's so slippery under his fingers, small and rigid. Luke pushes her feet against the bed, pushing her hips insistently up against Calum's hand with needy little whimpers and Calum gets the hint, presses tighter. Luke twitches so bad Michael loses her nipple with a wet slurp.

Michael sits up, wiping spit from her chin. Luke's nipple shines flushed and wet. Michael reaches her hand down between Luke's legs, nudging past Calum's wrist and just tucks two fingers inside her.

"Shit," Calum shudders as Luke moans, head tipped back, body arched tight. Michael thrusts her fingers inside quick and rough, her wrist bumping Calum's, her eyes on Luke.

"Go faster, we're gonna make her come together," Michael tells him without even glancing at him. Calum does as he's told, rubbing over Luke's clit faster as Michael fucks her in time. Luke's gorgeous, gasping and twitching, practically writhing under their touch, legs spread so wide and fingers curling into fists against the bedspread, still exactly where Michael had pinned them.

She whines, high pitched and tight and her toes curl and it's like she stops breathing for a second, frozen with her spine arched, mouth dropped open. Calum guesses that they did it and thinks probably Luke's the prettiest when she comes, totally helpless and overwhelmed like this. Michael slows the thrust of her fingers inside her, so Calum copies her. His hand was almost cramping anyway. He switches to using his thumb to stroke over her gently, easing her through it like Michael seems to be.

"Oh my god," Luke says in a weak little voice. Michael laughs and slips her fingers out of her, brings her hand to her lips like before and sucks the taste of Luke from them. She whimpers and Calum gets it, he almost whimpers himself from watching Michael do it.

He's so hard is hurts now, he really needs to come. He's about to just wrap his hand around himself when Luke reaches for them both, hands outstretched as she wiggles back up the bed to the pillows. Michael and Calum both follow, going to her and laying each on one side of her. Calum's careful not to let his cock bump against her but then Luke touches his jaw and draws him closer, encourages him, pulls him into a kiss. Calum groans into it as his hard cock skids over her hip, he can't help the way his hips fuck forward. He feels desperate, out of control.

"I'm surprised he's lasted this long," Michael says and Luke pulls away from the kiss. Calum misses the soft warmth of her mouth immediately and presses his lips to her shoulder instead, panting. He feels so embarrassed. Luke nudges her thigh between his legs as she turns to Mikey, he thinks it's probably on purpose.

"Leave him alone," Luke says and kisses Michael, drawing her just as close as she did Calum. Calum humps Luke's thigh, watching the pink press of their mouths, the hot wet slip of Michael's tongue between Luke's lips. It makes Calum think about her eating Luke out. He shudders and gasps a little swearword, hips jerking forward. He has to close his eyes. He's going to come soon, he can feel it tugging at him, his balls starting to draw up tight with each little push of his cock against Luke's skin.

There's a hand on him, clumsily wrapping around his dick. He opens his eyes and sees that it's Michael. "Fuck," he gasps, eyes wide as he watches her fingers around him, the dark head of his cock pushing out the circle of her fist. Luke has her hand between Michael's legs, both him and Michael fucking their hips against Luke. He moans and Michael does too, and then Luke echoes it between them, turning from Michael's mouth to Calum's, presses their lips together and reaches for Calum's hand, pulls it up onto her chest, presses his palm over her breast.

Calum groans and watches himself squeeze at the soft flesh of her breast and that's it, he can't take anymore. He whines against Luke's mouth and his hips shudder forward, his cock twitching in Michael's hand as he comes. It spurts up over Luke's hip and tummy, dribbles down Michael's hand.

"Oh fuck," Michael groans, bashing her hips so hard against Luke's hand that it rocks the bed. Luke pulls away from Calum and presses her mouth back against Michael's, mumbling something Calum can't hear and Michael's hand drags from Calum's spent cock streaked with come, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Luke's belly as she gasps.

"Gonna come," Michael tells them, voice tight and eyes clenched closed, brows drawn together. She looks scared but Luke looks soft, happy, just keeps working her hand between Michael's legs as Michael starts to whimper, biting her lip and then Luke's shoulder. Luke gasps as Michael's teeth sink in but she looks pleased about it.

It looks intimate. They're so beautiful together, Luke cupping Michael's jaw with her wet hand and kissing her trembling mouth as Michael comes out of it. Calum feels guilty, like he's intruding, so he rolls to the side and tugs his pants and jeans back up his thighs, tucks his cock away. He grabs for his shirt and returns to them, uses it to wipe at Luke's tummy, get rid of his come smeared there.

"Thanks," Michael breathes and holds out her hand. Calum blushes as he cleans it off too. Michael hums happily and snuggles into Luke's side.

"That was good," Luke sighs, smiling shyly at Calum as Michael winds their legs together. She's in a full on octopus cling now. Luke just puts her arm around her, holds her.

Michael kisses her throat and asks, "do you want to practice the song now?"

Calum swallows. It's weird how it doesn't actually feel that weird between them. The hotness of them lying intertwined in their sticky underwear is less paralysing now, so that's something. "I'll get your guitar," Calum suggests and Luke smiles and then giggles as Michael licks her cheek.

Calum returns with Luke's guitar and they haven't moved so he just sits cross-legged by Luke's side. He's not as good as Luke, he's better on his bass, but he can hold his own. Luke talks him through the chords anyway and together they work out the strum pattern as Michael hums the lyrics, content by Luke's side. Calum thinks it's going to be their best cover yet.


End file.
